When Worlds Collide
by AnAverageGirl15
Summary: Collection of Olicity drabbles.
1. Breathe

**A/N: This came from these tags off of tumblr:**

**#be still my heart****#do you know what i really want?****#i want a scene where they find each other across a sea of devastation****#and they're tripping over rubble to get to each other****#the sounds of destruction are slowly fading as they're moving towards each other****#until all we hear is the wind howling and their harsh breathing****#and Felicity's gasping as she's reaching to check all the bruises and cuts and bleeding wounds that Oliver's collected****#but Oliver's just reaching for her****#and they fall against each other****#just holding each other as smoke rises from the broken ground beneath them****#until even the wind dies out and all we hear is their breathing as it slows from sharply pained inhales and stuttered gasps to tearful sighs of relief****#I WANT THIS****#arrow**** (via ****open-pandoras-box****)**

People were running past her, pushing her out of the way to get away from the danger. Police were directing people out of the building, trying to save as many lives as they could. Felicity paid no heed to them though as she continued to search for Oliver. Sweeping the room again, she strained to see his green hood, shooting a worried look to Diggle when they couldn't find him. She could hear him fighting through the comm link, his heavy breathing letting her know that Shrapnel wasn't going down easily this time. Felicity asked him worriedly again, "Oliver, where are you?"

He still didn't respond though, the only thing she could hear were his grunts of pain. Looking around the room again, seeing the banners and streamers for the fundraiser floating gently in the air, Felicity jumped at Oliver's voice yelling, "Leave!"

Turning around toward where she thought she heard the voice come from, she was about to run over that way when Detective Lance came running out. Looking from Felicity to Diggle and then back at Felicity he told them, "We have to get out of here."

Felicity shook her head though as she started to push pass him and move toward Oliver. Lance grabbed hold of her though and started to carry her out as he said sorrowfully, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. He told me to keep you safe." Felicity tried to fight against him, but with Diggle's help they just stepped out the doors when the explosion happened. The force of it knocked all three of them forward as debris flew through the air and smoke clouded the sky.

Felicity didn't know how long she had been on the ground, it could have been seconds or minutes, but when she finally opened her eyes all she could see around her was destruction. She was covered in dust and ash. Looking down she saw she had a few scratches scattered across her arms. Pushing herself up into a sitting position she watched as some people ran and others limped away from the building. She could hear the distant sound of sirens from fire trucks and ambulances. Hear the screams of terror, the cries of pain, and the pleas for help. Another smaller explosion happened, shaking the ground underneath them, causing more of the building to collapse in front of her. That's when she heard the static sound of the comm in her ear.

Pushing herself up onto unsteady legs, Felicity tore the link out of her ear and staggered back into the building, ignoring Diggle as he called out to her. She just needed to find him, get him out of there. Climbing over a chunk of ceiling, Felicity made it into the main hall where it had all begun. Looking around, all she could see was devastation. Small fires littering the floor as pieces of ceiling continued to fall down with no sign of life anywhere. Tears slowly made their way down her cheeks, leaving a trail of clean flesh in their path. She tried calling out his name, hoping to get a response back. The sound of moving debris drew her to look across the room. That's when she saw him.

Oliver was pushing a piece of cement off of his leg when their eyes locked and she could breathe again. Sucking in a deep breath, every sound began to slowly fall away. Felicity started to climb over any obstacle in her way, stumbling a few times as Oliver pushed himself up and started to limp toward her. No more could she hear the cries of people outside or the sound of help coming. She could only hear his and her gasping breaths and the eerie sound of the wind howling through the destroyed building. And as they drew closer, as she started to take in all his injuries, she could only hear their breathing, inhalation of pain and stuttered gasps.

Once they were within reaching distance, they both reached out at the same time. Felicity barely registered the clatter of his bow as it hit the ground. All she could hear, all she cared about, was the sound of his heavy breathing, the feel of his breaths hitting her face. Reaching up, she gently brushed her fingers against the various cuts across his face as he wrapped his hand behind her head, his fingers burying themselves into her hair. Felicity couldn't help the gasping sob of relief that left her at finally seeing, feeling that Oliver was alive and in front of her. And then Oliver was pulling her toward him, even though she knew it was hurting him from his painful inhales. She didn't care though at the moment, all she wanted was to be surrounded by him. So she fell into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck as his arm wrapped around her waist while his other hand was still buried in her hair. She could feel him bury his face in her neck, taking in a deep breath before a sigh of relief left him in a rush. Both said the others name softly, not needing to say anything more.

At first glimpse there was only destruction and devastation, fire and debris all around. But as the smoke slowly began to clear, two people could be made out. Two people who cared a great deal for each other, one might even dare say loved each other. As help finally came, as people finally began to be taken care of and rescue went underway, as the sounds outside increased, the sounds inside, surrounding them became only of their mingled breaths. The sound of each inhalation and exhalation, the feel of their heartbeats against each other and the comfort of their embrace, those were the only things that they cared about. As life sped on outside, everything stilled around them except for the comfort of the sound of his and her breathing.


	2. Date Night

**ohmypreciousgirl ****asked: Date night or dating :)**

They rarely had nights to themselves. Just the two of them. When they did though, they took advantage of it. Tonight it was Felicity's turn to choose where they would go. She knew the perfect place. Fun all around. It was the perfect temperature outside for it.

Oliver doubted her idea of fun though when they pulled up to the lot. He watched as groups of people skated by, laughing and having a good time. Oliver looked over at Felicity before looking back at the ice rink. "Are you sure about this?"

Felicity turned smiling at him as she said, "I've been wanting to skate since winter started. I just haven't had the time. And it's the perfect weather." She quickly got out of the car and went to get their skates as Oliver slowly got out and made his way to one of the benches. Felicity happily dropped into the seat next to him as she passed him his skates. She looked over at him as she finished lacing up her last skate and frowned at his non-moving form. "You could look a little bit more excited about our date." She paused for a second, looking out at the ice before looking back at Oliver, her smile gone as she asked softly, "What's wrong?"

Oliver looked out at the ice as he said, "You're positive this is a good idea? I know that you aren't the most coordinated person at times."

Felicity laughed out rightly at that, before slapping her hand over her mouth. She smiled at him as she leaned in a kissed him on his cheek. "It's sweet and all that you worry about me getting hurt, but trust me, I'll be fine." Getting up she started to walk toward the ice as she told him, "Come on, Oliver. You're going to miss out on all the fun."

He watched her gracefully glide into the ice, still somewhat skeptical, before she skillfully spun around to face him. Oliver's eyebrows rose before he quickly started to pull on his own skates.

Tying the last knot, he made his way onto the ice where Felicity met him, smiling brightly with her cheeks flushed. "I told you I would be fine. When I was younger, my mom made me sign up in a sport. I chose figure skating. Turns out I'm pretty good at it."

Oliver brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear as he said, "You are full of surprises, Felicity Smoak." Taking her hand in his they skated around, kids zipping by them and teenagers goofing off. Felicity showed him some of things she knew, laughing as she nearly collided with an over-enthused seven year-old boy. Oliver quickly caught her before she could fall, drawing her into his chest. Turning around in his arms, she breathlessly told him thank you, smiling at him.

In that moment, Oliver knew that this was it for him. She was exactly what he wanted. What he needed. Oliver made a note to himself to go to his family jeweler the next to start making plans.

Smiling down at her, he told her softly, "I love you."

Felicity felt a flush of warmth spread through her at his words. He said them often enough, but it never stopped amazing her that he did. "I love you, too." She leaned up to kiss him. She just bit on his lip gently when something hit Oliver in his back. Pulling back, he tried to catch himself, to no avail. Quickly losing his footing, Oliver started to fall back, bringing Felicity down with him as she let out a squeak of surprise.

He landed hard on his back as Felicity landed on top of him, the air being pushed out if his lungs. Oliver was about to glare to death at whoever knocked them down, when he heard her laughter surround and envelop him. Pretty soon he joined in her laughter, realizing the picture they made was quite funny. Felicity pushed herself up and looked down at him. "Best date yet."


	3. Night Out

**Anonymous asked: A scenario where Oliver has to or does carry Felicity.**

She didn't know how it happened. One minute she was happily dancing with Thea and the next thing she knew Oliver was carrying her away from the bar. Okay, maybe she did know how it happened. It included five inch heels, seven too many drinks, and dancing on the bar. But, dammit, she deserved a night to let loose. Especially this night.

She had not only found out her boyfriend, no ex-boyfriend, was cheating on her, but with her best friend from college. Having no one else to turn to, she called the only other woman she could think of that could help her drown out her sorrows. Thea Queen. She knew knew how to have a good time.

Which led to her being dragged by Thea (quite willingly, mind you) to the next best club after Verdant. Then they order some blue colored drink. Five drinks later found both of them on the dance floor, being the life of the party. Six drinks in and they were making there way up onto the bar. By drink number seven Felicity was well beyond drunk. Somewhere between drink six and seven the bartender had called Oliver, who Thea saw and smiled widely at while she waved. "Ollie! Come join the fun!"

Felicity turned around quickly at Thea's words. Her heel unfortunately caught the edge if the bar, causing her to lose balance. She yelped in surprise as she started to tumble down. Bracing herself to meet the hard ground, she was surprised when she came into something solid yet not as painful as the ground. Looking up, Felicity realized Oliver had caught. She spoke a little too loudly and jubilantly as she said, "Oliver! My hero."

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he motioned for Roy to get Thea down from the bar. He looked down at Felicity and told her, "I think it's time to go home."

Felicity pouted though as he carried her toward the exit. She slurred out, "But me and Thea, we were just startin' to have fun! And I had eyes on that cute bartender." As if just remembering him, she looked over Oliver's shoulder and shouted, "Call me!"

Oliver looked back and glared the smiling bartender down before he got any ideas. Felicity punched Oliver's shoulder as she saw his glare. "You're a terrible wingman."

Oliver huffed at that before he told her, "What about Charlie?"

He heard Thea shout from behind him, 'Boo Charlie!', as Felicity scoffed at that. "You mean that cheating bastard. No. I'm looking for some new eye candy and Joey the bartender was perfect. Until you scared him off."

Oliver finally made it to the exit, the cool air hitting a very scantily clad Felicity causing her to curl into Oliver's chest. She hummed softly at his warmth as she murmured, "Now who's going to be my boytoy?"

Thea stumbled slightly, Roy quickly righting her, as she told Felicity, "I know one man who's for sure free. What do ya say Ollie? You wanna be 'Lis's boytoy?"

Oliver glared at his very drunk sister as Felicity patted Oliver's chest sleepily. "Oliver may give Greek gods a run for'er money, but he's off limits. Although that doesn't stop him from rudely being part of my fant'sies." Looking up through half-lidded eyes she asked randomly, "Has anyone ever told you that you're warm? Like a big, cuddly teddy bear. With muscles like Thor."

Oliver looked at Diggle who held the back door open for them. He looked down to see she had dozed off. He may evened them so that she was in his lap as he sat down, before he told Felicity, "You are going to regret this in the morning, especially since we have to work."

She snuggled deeper into his chest as she woke up and slurred, "S'ok, I have an understan'in boss. Don't tell him, but I kinda like him." She buried her nose into his neck and breathed deeply, "You smell good. Like leather and, and like Oliver."

Oliver made a strange noise in the back of his throat before he said in a strangled voice, "Felicity."

But her finger stopped anything else from being said as she placed it against his lips. "Shhhh, don't ruin it."

He looked up at the roof as Roy snorted slightly. Oliver glared at the kid before looking down at Felicity, who was dozing off again. "You probably won't remember any of this tomorrow, will you?"

Felicity buried her cold hands in his jacket as she murmured, "Prob'ly not."


	4. No Happy Endings

**samanthapetrelli**** asked: Something angsty with a pregnant Felicity.**

It wasn't supposed to end like this. Not in tears. Not in with broken hearts. A broken family. The doctors said that there was no explanation. They told her she did nothing wrong. That she couldn't have changed anything. She tried to believe them. He even told her that it wasn't her fault.

But as Felicity looked out the hospital window, watching the rain slowly make its way down it, she couldn't help but blame herself. Their daughter. Their little girl. She carried her for nine months. Forty weeks. Felt her grow. Felt her move. React to her voice. To Oliver's voice. Respond to Oliver's touch. She felt everything. She was the one that was supposed to take care of her. From the beginning. But she failed her in the purest form.

Their daughter, Elizabeth Claire Queen, never took a first breath, never gave out her first cry. They would never have any firsts. Their first day was their last day with her. Felicity couldn't help the gasping sob that left her as she curled in on herself, knowing no one could hear her. She had asked to be left alone. She didn't want to see their pity. Their own sadness. Not when she was drowning in her own sorrow.

As she clutched her pillow to her, she felt him slip behind her and wrap his arm around her, pulling her to him. She tried to pull away, tried to put as much distance as possible. She had failed not only her daughter, but Oliver as well. Felicity sobbed again, it shaking her whole body, as she told him, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She didn't fight him the next time he reached for her, too exhausted to do anything else. Oliver turned her so she was facing him, drawing her into his chest as he told her, "It wasn't your fault. You did nothing wrong."

She shook her head as she said raggedly, "I should've known. I should've known."

Oliver buried his face in her shoulder as he told her as earnestly as he could, "Felicity, you couldn't have known. The doctor said there was no way of preventing it. Predicting it. We couldn't have known."

She curled into him then as she cried her heart and soul out, feeling his own tears slowly splash onto her neck and his body shake very so often with his own pain. They didn't know how they would pick up the pieces from this. Where to go. Not yet at least. They both knew they would. But for now, this day, they were going to mourn their loss. Their beautiful daughter.


	5. Photo Shoot

Felicity couldn't believe this was happening to her. One minute she was running scans on her tablet that she was behind on and the next moment Travis, the photographer, was having her dragged into hair and makeup. She tried to protest, but Travis just hushed her as he said, "Love, you will be perfect. Let them do their work and we'll be done in no time." With that Felicity was having her hair and makeup redone as a woman she never met before started to strip her of her clothing, _all_ her clothing, which was replaced with sexier lingerie and a shorter skirt and tighter top. With her hair tousled, a sultry smokey eyed and deep red lips Felicity was rushed back to the set. She stopped in her tracks though when she saw Oliver.

He was leaning back in a chair behind a desk, with his tie loose, a button undone, and his jacket off. Her breathing became shallow as she saw that his sleeves were rolled up his forearms and he was wearing his suspenders. Those damn suspenders.

Travis turned around at the sound of her arrival and smiled at the image before him. "Just perfect!" Looking at his assistant, he told her, "Tell Nicolette that she doesn't need to try to make it. We have a replacement. And also let her know that the next time she wants to be late to one of my jobs will be her last in this business." Turning back to look at Felicity, Travis extended his hand and said, "Come love. You look just ravishing. Now, what I need you to do…"

The rest of his words were lost to her though as she continued to stare at Oliver who was looking very intently at her. She knew that there was something between them, this untouched sexual tension that they never talked about. It was a silent agreement over the years. It had worked out just fine, too. Their friendship had grown even stronger and Felicity would dare even say that she was Oliver's best friend and vice versa. They relied on each other for many things and yet never crossed that line. Being Oliver's EA allowed for them to be together like they couldn't have been before, which Felicity had to admit begrudgingly (only in her head of course). But that's all they were, friends. And over the years Oliver had his dalliances and Felicity had a string of boyfriends that just never worked out. While Felicity would tell herself that she knew the real Oliver, the one only a select few knew, and Oliver would become borderline jealous boyfriend whenever Felicity went out on a date. Then there was poor Diggle, peacemaker of the group when the sexual tension between them went from a slow simmer to an all out boiling over the pot. But they never overstepped that line. Not once.

The way Oliver was looking at her though was making her want to reconsider. It didn't help that he looked like he was ready to be ridden and Felicity knew for a fact that he hadn't been with a woman in at least ten months. Dear god, she needed to stop that train of thought before it went anywhere. Snapping her eyes to Travis, she caught the tail end of what he was telling her, "…then just do as I direct you."

Biting her lip, Felicity asked, "Sorry, can you say that again?"

Travis smiled kindly at her before he said, "I just want you to act like you normally do at the office. Pretend to be his EA and I'll direct you as we go along. Okay?"

Nodding, she followed his direction for her to stand behind Oliver at the desk and point to the screen like she was showing him something. As she leaned over him, she caught a whiff of his unique smell. A mixture of leather and fresh air. Taking a calming breath, Felicity pointed at the screen as Travis continued to direct both of them. She was startled slightly when Oliver spoke softly to her. "I'm sorry you were dragged into this."

Just then Travis told Felicity to lean down more, making her breasts push against Oliver shoulder. Trying to distract herself from their proximity, Felicity told Oliver, "Annalise was telling me that we would be here for another hour or two if we waited on the model. If this gets us out of here sooner, I'm happy to help. I know how much you hate these things."

Which was true. Oliver did hate interviews and magazine spreads. But when GQ had come to the company with the proposition on the spread, Isabel had jumped on it stating that it would be good PR. Oliver tried to get out of it saying that a CEO shouldn't be parading himself around a magazine, which Isabel shot down by telling him that Bruce Wayne had just been featured just three months ago and his business was thriving. Which led them to the interview and the subsequent photo shoot. Felicity just hoped that this would be quick so she wouldn't do anything humiliating, thanking the heavens that she couldn't really speak at the moment.

Oliver looked up at her though at her statement of doing this for him, staring for a few seconds longer than he allowed himself. "Thank you." Felicity smiled at Oliver's words.

Travis saw then the chemistry the two had and knew he couldn't pass it up. It was so rare to have his models connect with the people he had to photograph and he knew that he could use this to his advantage. "Oliver, I need you to stand up now take a few steps back from the desk. Yes, just like that. Felicity, love, I want you to go in front of him and grab onto his tie. Good." He started to snap pictures as he told her, "Now slowly start to undo it."

Biting her lip, she shot him a look before she looked back up at Oliver, who was staring very intently at her hands. She slowly started to untie the knot as Travis told her to start unbuttoning his shirt after she was done. She did as she was told, feeling a blush creep onto her cheeks as she focused squarely on each button she undid, not allowing herself the chance to look up at Oliver. Travis then instructed Oliver to place his hand on Felicity's waist as he told Felicity to leave a few buttons left buttoned. "Now place your hands against his chest." She placed her cool hands on top of his shirt, feeling the heat coming off of Oliver. Travis smiled to himself as he told her, "Underneath the shirt, love."

Taking in a deep breath, she gently placed her hands on his chest. She heard Oliver suck in a breath, not knowing if it was from her cool hands or that fact that she was touching him like this. Allowing herself one look, she peeked up at Oliver's face and knew instantly it was the latter reason. Now she couldn't look away from him if she tried. His eyes were a dark stormy blue and his hands contracted around her waist, causing her fingers to gently scrape against his skin. Oliver just reacted. He gently pushed her backwards until her butt hit the edge of the desk leaving little room between them as he continued to stare down at her. He heard Travis tell him to start to unbutton Felicity top but by the fourth button to act like he was frustrated and tear the rest of the shirt open.

Oliver gently slid his hands up her side, before he started to unbutton her blouse. Felicity's breathing became shallow as she licked her lips, Oliver's eyes following the path her tongue made. She tried to prepare herself for it, but she couldn't have stopped her reaction when Oliver finally did rip open her shirt. She heard the clatter of buttons hitting the ground as her back arched toward Oliver, pushing her breasts closer to his face, and her nails digging into his shoulders.

She could hear how heavily Oliver was breathing, probably trying to keep control of what little he had left of his self-restraint. However, as Travis told them to lean into each other like they were about to kiss, they both knew that it was the end of whatever silent agreement they had. Their lips barely brushed against each other before Felicity whispered breathlessly, "Oliver." That was all he needed before he closed the distance between them and they shared their first kiss. It was all Felicity could have imagined and so much more. She couldn't help but think, as her tongue slid into Oliver's mouth, that she didn't think photo shoots were that bad after all.


	6. Married But Not Married

**A/N: This came from this prompt on tumblr:**

_**We all know that in 10 years everyone will just assume that Felicity is Oliver's wife. It will just be generally understood by that they must have gotten married at some point. **_

_**Felicity will be confirming his dentist appointment and the receptionist will be like "Will that be all, Mrs. Queen?" and she will have just given up on correcting anyone. **_

_**Oliver will be leaving QC for the holidays and the janitor will be like "Merry Christmas, and Happy Hanukkah to your lovely wife!" and Oliver will just smile and say thank you and get this really happy look on his face.**_

_**Let's talk about how Diggle will totally be egging it on, and will (semi) jokingly always refer to Felicity as "your wife" to Oliver, when she is not around. **_

_**Eventually it will get to the point where they'll just be always jokingly referring to each other as "darling" and "sweetie" and then when Oliver actually proposes she'll be laughing and going along with it thinking it's a joke and he'll be like "NO, Felicity, stop, I'm not kidding!" (via – cammienray)**_

It had started five years after Felicity became Oliver's EA. She and Oliver had been heading back to the office when they stopped for some coffee. Oliver was about to walk in with her when he got a business call that he needed to take. Waving him off to take it, Felicity had gone in and was about to order when the barista smiled at her and said, "I'll get your usual. Does your husband want his usual as well?"

Felicity stopped at her words and shook her head, as she laughed. "Oh, no, Oliver's not my husband. But yes, he'll take his usual, as well as a medium black coffee." The barista, Amanda (who usually took care of them), smiled and apologized before getting their drinks ready. Thinking that it was ridiculous, Felicity told Oliver and Diggle after they were back in the car heading toward QC. Diggle had chuckled while Oliver had looked at her in a way she hadn't seen in a long time. She couldn't quite place it, but it looked like longing. It was gone almost instantly and he was smiling and shaking his head after that.

Slowly other people began to make the same mistake. And not just to Felicity. After she had told him about another incident where she was mistaken for his wife and she didn't know why anyone made the mistake with him and maybe that's why no one was interested in her, Oliver smiled and shook his head before telling her that the owner of the Chinese restaurant they frequented had told Oliver that he had added an extra egg roll for his wife and to say hello to her for him. He couldn't see her since he was on patrol but he could _hear _her smile at his words.

At first, they would always correct them and the people would always apologize. But year after year it got progressively worse. By year seven of being his EA, they had both given up on correcting people. Felicity would be making various appointments for him and every receptionist would always end the call by asking her, "Will that be all, Mrs. Queen?" Felicity would smile softly and tell them, 'Yes, thank you' before hanging up.

Eight years in Diggle started joking about it. It first started when Oliver had asked if she could go down to the bank and pick up a necklace from the vault that he needed. She had happily said she would since Oliver had _asked_ (he'd learned over the years that he couldn't just tell her to do things) before she was off across town. Oliver was pulled into a meeting and had to ignore her calls and texts while he dealt with a problem with their headquarters in Russia. Diggle stepped into the room with his phone pressed against his chest as he walked toward Oliver. He leaned down and whispered at Oliver, "Your wife is mad at you for ignoring her calls."

Oliver sighed as he shook his head at Diggle. "What does she want?"

Diggle smirked at the fact Oliver didn't correct him before he told him, "She wants to know which necklace you want."

Oliver whispered back at him, "Whichever one she likes the most. It's for the function we're going to tonight." Diggle raised his eyebrow at that before turning away and bringing the phone back to his ear and talking back into the phone. And so began Diggle's part in the whole married but not married joke. He only said it to Oliver, not wanting to invoke Felicity's wrath, and Oliver never corrected him.

Everyone at that time started to say that they were married as well. Although no one officially said anything openly, it was just a known fact. Only once did anyone ever say it openly to Oliver. It was the night before QC closed its doors for the holidays. Oliver had had a long night of work and had Diggle go out on patrol with Roy. Felicity had left with Diggle because she didn't like it when her boys were out on patrol without her in their ear. So, Oliver was leaving alone, being one of the last ones to leave. Doug who had been working at QC as the security guard since Oliver was a young boy, smiled at him and waved, "Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukah to your wife." Oliver just smiled back and told him he would. As he drove to the Foundry, Oliver couldn't stop smiling at Doug's words.

Sometime during year nine during a heated argument the two went from partners/friends to partners/friends-with-benefits. But they both agreed that it couldn't be any more than that, not wanting to ruin their friendship but knowing that they both needed the release (Felicity knew Oliver hadn't dated anyone or slept with anyone in almost six years and she didn't want to think about how long it had been for her). Then one day, while Oliver was training on the salmon ladder, Felicity had called out, "Baby, we have a hit." Diggle had stopped cleaning his gun and Oliver dropped to the ground loudly. Felicity looked at Oliver worriedly, not knowing why he had fallen. "Oliver! Are you okay?"

Oliver only grunted as he stood up and asked softly, "What did you just say?"

Felicity looked at him with a furrowed brow, "That we have a hit."

Oliver shook his head as he said, "No, what did you call me?"

Felicity looked even more confused as she said, "What are you talking about? I said, 'Oliver, we have a hit.'"

Seeing that she didn't realize that she had called him 'baby', Oliver let it go. But slowly she started calling him that more often to the point where it was just natural for him to hear it on a daily basis. Sometime during that time Oliver started to use a petname for Felicity as well. Diggle would only roll his eyes, seeing what they obviously were blatantly ignoring.

Unfortunately, Thea had already had her suspicions after a visit to her brother's office led to her overhearing some employees talking about Oliver and Felicity's "marriage" when she overheard a conversation Oliver was having with Felicity over the phone. She stopped by Oliver's door when she heard him say, "Babe, just tell her to wait in my office. Well, if she doesn't want to wait then let her know that I'll see her once I get in. Yes, I'm leaving now. Do you want your usual? Okay, I'll see you soon. Bye."

Oliver just opened his door, revealing he was in his tailored work suit, when he came to an abrupt stop at finding Thea at his door. He was about to ask her what she was doing when she spoke first, "Who were you just talking to?"

Furrowing his brow Oliver answered, "Felicity. Why?"

Thea narrowed her eyes at him before asking slowly, "You would tell me if you got married, right?"

Oliver had no clue where that question came from, but he answered honestly, "Of course, Speedy."

Thea pursed her lips as she really looked at Oliver, trying to tell if he was lying. "Okay, I'm just making sure. So, is there anything you want to tell me?"

Oliver slowly squeezed by her as he said, "No, but I'm running late and I need to get to the office to deal with something. I have to go." Thea watched as her brother left quickly, deciding that she needed to investigate more. Her next source was Felicity herself.

They were having lunch when Thea asked. Felicity laughed outright at before placing her hand over her mouth and apologizing. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed. No, Thea, we are not married. Everyone just thinks we are and we stopped correcting them years ago. It just got too tiring. Don't worry, I'm sure when Oliver gets engaged you'll be the first to know."

Thea could tell Felicity wasn't lying, but she could also tell she was hiding something as well. She didn't push it and decided that maybe Oliver would get the hint about Felicity if she played along with it. So the next time she talked about Felicity to Oliver she referred to her as her sister-in-law. Oliver had stopped what he was doing to look at Thea as a slow smile spread across her face. Oliver only chuckled as he shook his head, muttering softly, "Not you too."

When year ten came along, everyone knew about it. They got each other a small gifts and decided to commemorate it by taking the night off of hero duties and staying in at Felicity's place, which of course just meant that they would be having fantastic sex in various places around her apartment.

Felicity was dozing off in her bed while Oliver drew different patterns on her back. She was almost asleep when Oliver spoke softly in his gravelly 'just-had-mind-numbingly-amazing-sex' voice, "Marry me."

Felicity smiled, thinking that he was joking. She started to laugh softly as she said, "Sure, Oliver." She shook her head as she burrowed her head into her pillow and laughed some more. "That's a good joke."

Oliver's finger stopped moving on her back as he said, "I'm not joking, Felicity."

She started to slowly roll over so she was facing him and saw that he was very serious about this. "Oliver, what are you talking about? I can't marry you." When she saw the hurt look enter his eyes she rushed on trying to comfort him, "We haven't even gone on a date. And we agreed that we couldn't be more than friends with benefits. It's too sloppy and complicated. If you're doing this for me, I'm fine with the way things are. I get it. I'm happy." She tried smiling at him, showing that she really was happy with the way things were (even though she had given her heart to his long before they started having sex).

Oliver gently pushed her so she was lying on her back as he settled himself between her legs and he gently brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "I remember what we said. And I thought I could do it. I could be with you but not _be _with you. But the moment I had you, the moment I felt what it was like to have all of you, I knew that I couldn't let you go. I didn't want to. You know me, Felicity. You know all of me. And you're still here. You've seen what I can do. What type of man I am. You were there when I was at my darkest, lowest point. You've always been here. Even when I yelled at you, you didn't run, you just yelled right back. And that just made me want you more. Made me love you more."

Felicity gasped softly at those words as she gripped his arm. "Oliver?"

He smiled down at her as he said, "I love you, Felicity Smoak. I don't know when it happened, but I know that this feeling I get every time I see you, every time I think about you, its love. I know we haven't dated and if you want to, I'm fine with that. But I know you're it for me. When I was on that island, everyday for five years I thought about coming home. But when I finally was here, I still didn't feel like I was home. I felt like a stranger in my own house. I didn't feel like I was home until I found you. You are my home, Felicity. So we can date, but know that I'll ask you to marry me every day until you say yes, even if that takes another ten years. Because you're my happy story."

Felicity bit her lip as tears swam in her eyes. She brought her hands up to frame his face, letting her fingers gently brush through his stubble, before she whispered, "Okay." She laughed in joy as she told him, "I'll marry you."

The smile that spread across his face was the brightest one she had ever seen him make. "Yeah?"

She nodded as a tear slipped out of her eye and down her cheek, "Yeah. Let's get married." Oliver cupped her head and kissed her soundly, before she pulled away and told him, "But I still want a first date at least. I'm not budging on this"

Oliver laughed as he said, "Okay." He then kissed her again as he whispered against her lips his love for her. Felicity responded with her own love and for the first time that night they made love, not holding back anything.


	7. Backseat

madewithcoffeeandbabbling said: Ooh yay prompt time! Oliver showing up in Felicity's backseat for different and random reasons. Could be smut, could be not. :

She hadn't been expecting him back for another few days. She had in her schedule that he was flying back from China on Thursday and it was only Monday. Which was why she took out her phone and started dialing Diggle's number when she saw that a man was sleeping in the back seat of her car. However as she drew closer she realized that she knew that figure and stopped herself from pressing send.

Opening the back door, Felicity watched as Oliver continued to sleep soundly. Wondering when he had gotten in and why he hadn't told her, Felicity quickly texted Diggle. He replied back almost immediately by telling her that Oliver arrived about five hours ago and he had been in one of his moods. Frowning at that, Felicity looked back at Oliver and saw the bags underneath his eyes for the first time.

Not knowing whether to wake him up or let him sleep until she got them home, she stood there for a few more minutes before her decision was made for her as a car alarm was set off farther down the parking garage. Oliver woke with a start, sitting upright in the seat, looking around for any immediate danger. As his eyes landed on Felicity all the tension left his body. Smiling at her, he gently grabbed her hand and pulled her into the back seat with him.

Going along with it, Felicity closed the door before turning to Oliver to ask him what he was doing in the backseat. Oliver had different plans though as he immediately captured her lips with a desperate kiss. Moaning softly into it, Felicity gripped his shirt as she drew Oliver closer.

Oliver wrapped his hands around her waist, lifting her so that she was straddling him. He started to place sucking kisses down her neck, the scratch of his beard causing her to moan and lean her head back to give him better access. Oliver hummed in appreciation as his deft fingers started to flick her blouse buttons open, giving him access to the soft mounds of her breasts.

He bit down softly on the top of her right breast causing her to moan and rock down into his erection. That seemed to ignite the fire between. Oliver couldn't get enough of her as he his one hand went to her skirt, hiking it up to bunch around her waist as his other one buried into her hair as he gave her a bruising kiss.

Felicity impatiently tugged at his shirt until it was off of him. She bit down on his lip as she raked her nails across his nipples, causing Oliver to lift his hips up, trying to find relief. Break apart from the kiss, Oliver panted out, "Felicity, I need…"

She nodded as her hands went to his zipper. "I know." Working together, they got his pants and boxer down his legs and Oliver just pushed aside her underwear before he entered her.

They sighed in tandem at the feeling. Oliver gently started to kiss Felicity as she dug her nails into his shoulders. Then they started to move together, slowly at first until Felicity whispered at him, "Oliver, please. Faster." The car started to rock as Oliver sped up, changing the angle slightly as he began to hit just the right spot. Moaning loudly, Felicity bit down on his shoulder as she came fast and hard. Oliver's eyes fell shut as he felt her muscles contract around him bring him over the edge.

They were both panting heavily as he slowly ran his fingers up and down her back. Felicity nuzzled her nose into his neck as she spoke softly, "Not that I'm complaining, but why were you sleeping back here? We have a perfectly good bed at home. Several on fact."

Oliver shook his head before he said, "Smells like you in here. It's comforting. And I don't like sleeping in our bed without you in it. Not the same."

Smiling at his words, she tightened her hold on him. "Yeah. I know what you mean. I had to sleep with Mandy this past week and that girl kicks in her sleep. I have no clue where she gets that from."

Oliver laughed softly as he ran his hand through her hair. "I don't know either. Although her mother has been known to kick me in the shin during the night."  
Felicity pinched his side as she said, "That was one time."

Oliver shook his head with a smile on his face before he told her, "My bruised shins say otherwise."

Huffing softly, Felicity said, "Stop talking. You're ruining the moment."

Chuckling, Oliver responded, "Yes dear."

Felicity smiled into his neck before she said softly, "I'm glad you're home early. I missed you."

Oliver kissed her forehead before saying, "I missed you too. Both of my girls."


End file.
